Satisfaction
by thegreatestever
Summary: Love can't be easy, It's impossible. Austin figured that out when he met Ms. Ally Dawson. And now, he would tell her how he feels, but there's one problem. A person actually. Elliot. And boy is he a problem
1. Loud

**What up what UP Fanfiction?!**

**I'm back with a new Auslly story that I PROMISE not to cancel. I swear. You can hunt me down and kill me if I do!**

**And for the people who read Had Me Hello? Yeeaaah, deleted it. I'M SORRY! I swear that was the last time EVER I will cancel a story!**

**With that said, my amazing fans, here is, Satisfaction! :)**

What UP?! I'm Austin Moon. I'm here at the Marino High school dance. The DJ is SO killing it. Which reminds me of how I feel. Dead. I've just been dancing a bit here and there. But I feel like crud. You know why? Cause Ally's dancing with _him. _Elliot. Blech, I hate that name now. I can't even watch. I'm out of here. I speed over to my car. Thankfully, there's barely any traffic.

The thing is, I've known Ally since the 4th grade. She's always been the popular, cute girl. And I've been the geek with the braces. Don't ask me how we became friends. I don't. Even. Know. Somehow, in the middle of 6th grade, we just started talking. Now we're two peas in a pod. Amigo and Amiga.

…

God, I am a geek.

Woah, I'm home already?

I walk to the kitchen, seeing my mom there.

"So how'd it go?" She asked.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it, peering inside.

"Well, I saw Elliot and Ally dancing and having the time of their lives! Always a great sight to see." I said sarcastically.

Mom looked at me in sympathy.

"Sorry honey, I know how you feel about her. Maybe some sleep will get her off your mind."

"Mom, she hasn't been off my mind for 5 years, it's not gonna happen now."

I headed upstairs and walked into my room, plopping down on my bed.

Yay, me!

Noticed that sarcasm?

…

Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! I'm late! I practically run into History, causing all eyes to go on me.

I look down sheepishly and walk to my seat next to Ally.

Mr. Corbett turns back to the board.

"The nerd is late for class?! I'm shocked!" She chuckles.

I shake my head and smile.

"Fuck you, Dawson."

"Ohhhh, you know you looove me."

"For some strange reason that I still haven't figured out."

She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"So, looks like you had fun last night." I say awkwardly.

"You were at the dance? I didn't see you."

Ouch.

"I would've totally hung out with you instead of Elliot!"

Yay!

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon! Mind paying attention?" Mr. Corbett questioned.

I looked down at my shoes, and Ally's cheeks reddened. Mr. Corbett shook his head and turned back to the board.

I took my songwriting book out of my bag. I really didn't feel like doing the work today.

Besides, I just got a little inspiration from the dance.

_Looking for the one tonight__  
__But I can't see you__  
__Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh__  
__And I can never get it right__  
__I need a breakthrough__  
__Why are you so hard to find? ooh__  
_

I paused. Now what do I write?

"Nice lyrics Moon." Ally commented.

Woah. I almost forgot her head was on my shoulder.

"Can I help?"

I nodded.

She's the best songwriter ever.

_I've been searching every city__  
__Never giving up__  
__Until I find my angel__  
__Diamond in the rough__  
__Looking for a signal__  
__Baby turn it up tonight!_

She dropped the pen on the book and put her head back on my shoulder.

"Ally, that's amazing."

"Well duh, I wrote it, it has to be awesome."

"Attention class."

The classroom still was filled with chatter.

"Class?"

Chatter. Chatter.

I shook my head and stood up.

"SHUT UP!"

The class went silent and I sat back down.

Ally put her head back on my shoulder.

"Stop moving! My head hurts."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Austin." Mr. Corbett said.

"As I was trying to say, guess what class has a project on the 1800's?

This one!"

Most of the class groaned.

"But wait. You get to choose your own partner!"

The class perked up. Of course.

"The project is due next Friday. Elliot, please pass out the rubrics."

Elliot stood up, smiling like he always does. He started passing out the papers, and when he got to Ally, she lifted her head off my shoulder. I frowned.

He handed her her paper, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up at eight, right?"

"You know it Elli." She smiled.

Blech. Choke me with a spoon.

He reached his hand out to me with the paper, and then crumbled it up.

"Oops. Sorry geek." He chuckled.

I scowled.

"Pick it up nerd, you're used to picking stuff up off the floor, right?"

"Elliot!" Ally exclaimed.

I stood up out of my seat and pushed him.

He stumbled back, dropping the papers.

"You think you're gonna get away with that, Moon?" He growled, pushing me roughly, making me stumble back onto my seat, causing me and the chair to fall on the ground.

Laughter, all around.

And Elliot was laughing the hardest.

Even Mr. Corbett was chuckling.

Ally was the only one not laughing, in fact, she was pissed.

She stood up and slapped Elliot hard as shit.

Then the whole class went silent.

"Don't you ever put your hands on him again! We're DONE!"

And you have no idea how big my smile was when Elliot's mouth hung open as she helped me up and we stormed out of the room.

..

Ok, I maybe just lied.

In reality, Ally was frowning, but didn't help, and I stormed out of the room by myself.

I don't know where I'm going. I don't really care. I just. Want. OUT.

**Boom, chapter=finished!**

**10 reviews for Chapter 2, you know the deal.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally OR Loud by R5.**

**I mean, duuuh.**

**Ha, love you guys, and see you laterz! **

**PEACE!**


	2. Want U Bad

**WAZ UP?!**

**... I'm never gonna say that again.**

**But anyway, I'm back. I know I said 10 reviews, but damn it, I couldn't resist writing this. But this time I'm serious. 10 REVIEWS. No exception.**

**Love ya guys, and well, READ!**

... How could she do that to me?! I thought we were friends, and friends stick up for each other. Whatever, fuck her, fuck Elli-

"Yo Austin!"

I smirked.

That was Dez Worthy, my best bud since kindergarten when this kid took my juice box, and Dez totally told him out.

I slowed down so he could catch up, then started walking again.

"I saw you run out of History. What happened?"

"Elliot happened." I growled.

I told him what happened and he frowned deeply.

"And Ally didn't even try to help you? But I thought she was our fri-"

"I thought so too." I said quietly.

Suddenly, Dez smirked.

"Well, I know a place that can cheer you up..."

I smiled.

"The roof?"

"THE ROOF."

...

I opened the door and stepped out, Dez behind me.

The roof is Dez, Ally, I's favourite place ever. We found it on the second week of 9th grade, and ever since, it's been our hideout.

It's got flowers all around, cause Ally, being her, put them all around.

There are chairs, and a couple guitars of mine. And of course Dez had to bring a foozball table.

Don't ask me where he got it from, I. Don't. Know.

I ran over to Leslie, my favourite guitar.

"Hey Dez, I just came up with a song. Wanna hear?"

He nodded, and I played what I had of the song me and... Ally wrote.

"Baby turn it up tonight!"

Dez clapped.

We heard the door open.

"Hey guys." Ally said quietly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Leave, Ally." Dez said, glaring at her.

She looked... sad?

"Austin, can we talk?"

I sighed. I know I'm way too nice to say no. And she does too, cause then she walks over to a chair and sits.

I looked to Dez.

"Uh, Dez?"

He nodded and walked down the stairs.

I sat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be with Elliot?"

She looked down at her boots.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I thought you were my friend?"

"I am, Austin!"

"Like HELL you are!" I yelled, standing up.

"I BROKE UP WITH HIM!"

And then it got really quiet.

She stood up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because no one treats my best friend like that."

I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I should've said something earlier."

"It's okay Als."

She smiled back at me.

And we looked into each others eyes.

And I have no idea what compelled me to do it, but I crashed my lips into hers.

She stumbled back, but then wrapped her arms around my neck.

...

I slammed my fist onto the alarm clock.

Why is my alarm on on a Saturday? Oh who cares, it's off.

I roll out of bed, and walk over to my bathroom.

As soon as my hand touches the knob, I hear a knock on my bedroom door. Seriously, Dez? This early?!

I sulk over to the door, and open it.

"What?!"

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine." Ally said sarcastically.

My eyes immediately opened all the way and I stood up straight.

Crap, I'm not wearing a shirt.

"Uh, sorry Ally. Mornin. Who let you in?"

She put her hands on my chest.

"Your mom. Woah there nerdy, where did these come from?"

Cue my smirk.

I lean down and press my lips against hers.

She smiles into the kiss and kisses back.

But then she pulled away, and frowned.

"Um, I don't think we should date."

I frowned.

"What? But Ally-"

"Look Austin, I like you, but I don't wanna ruin our friendship. What if we break up? I don't wanna lose you as a friend."

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You won't."

She closes her eyes.

"But Austin-"

"Just shush." I whisper into her ear, then start kissing down her neck.

She moaned a little and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Austin, stop."

Kiss.

"I'm serious Aus."

Kiss, kiss.

"Dear god your lips are soft."

I smirked.

"Ahem."

We jumped a mile apart.

Holy crap, mom.

"What's going on here?" Mom asked, eyebrow raised.

"Uh, there was a bug on her neck?"

"Amd you were killing it. _With your tongue_?"

Ally stepped behind me.

I smiled awkwardly.

Ohhhhh boy.


	3. It's On

**What's up guys?**

******I'm back, this soon. For you guys.**

******Oh, and I wrote this really early in the morning at like 6am. So bare with me if it's bad.**

******But I doubt it will. Cause I'm awesome.**

"So, since Austin can't seem to talk, Ally? Care to explain?" Mom asked.

Ally's head slowly peeked out from behind me.

"Uh... We're.. Dathgvsb..." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"We're DATING mom!"

Mom's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Seriously?"

We both nodded.

And then, as if it wasn't awkward enough, mom smiled really big and attacked us in a hug.

"Awwwww, do you KNOW how long Austin's liked you?! Gosh, you guys are so CUTE!"

I groaned.

"MO-OM!"

Ally giggled. Mom let go of us and stared at us smiling, then started going downstairs.

"Don't get her pregnant, I'm too young to be a grandma!" She called.

I face palmed myself.

Ally rolled her eyes and pulled me straight up against her.

"Now.. I seem to have forgotten what we were doing.." She teased.

"Let me remind you then.." I replied, smirking.

_(Two days later..)_ ...

We pulled up to Marino High in my Prius (Fun Fact, ROSS ACTUALLY DRIVES A PRIUS.)

When I parked in a spot, I looked over to Ally.

"So, I'll let you get out first, and then I'll come out in like five minutes, right?"

"Uh, why would we do that?"

Woah. Cue shocked face.

"You want everyone to know? I thought you'd be embarrassed-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Moon."

I shut my mouth.

"You're my boyfriend, and I want EVERYONE to know."

I smiled, and then she kissed me.

"Okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I confirmed.

...

To say that everyone was shocked, was an understatement.

When we walked into school with our hands intertwined, people immediately turned from what they were doing to look at us.

Some were smiling, some were confused. But everyone was looking.

Hey, that's the most attention I've ever gotten.

Dez ran up to us and started walking with us.

"Woah, what the hell is going on?"

Ally smirked.

"I'm just walking with my boyfriend."

I smiled at her.

Dez stopped walking and started jumping up and down.

"Holy crap, YES!"

I laughed.

"Dude, chill out."

"I can't, THIS SO AWESOOOOME!" He exclaimed.

I looked over to Ally to see her already looking at me.

Yeah. It kinda is awesome.

...

Ally and I walked into History together.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about the project. We need to start on it, Als."

We sat down.

"What makes you think I wanna be your partner?"

"Cause you're my baby."

"Awwwww..."

She kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll never get used to that.

She kissed me on the cheek again.

"Yeah, Im used to it now."

She laughed.

And then came the biggest surprise of the day.

Elliot walked over to us.

I glared at him.

"Fuck off dude."

Ally hit me on the shoulder.

Elliot frowned.

"I'm sorry for what I did on Friday Austin. It was really immature, and for what it's worth, I think you guys are a really nice couple."

Ally smiled, and got up and hugged him.

And while she was, he smirked at me.

Now, I don't know exactly what he mouthed, but it was along the lines of

'Watch your back'

No, watch YOURS. Cause it's officially on.


	4. Overnight Sensation

**Hey guys** **:)**

**So Im not a review whore or anything, but I only got two reviews for the last chapter. Damn.**

**But hey, I'm gonna update just cause I'm bored.**

**So here ya go. And review. C'mon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or Rock Me by One Direction.**

I stormed over to my car. I was still angry about the Elliot thing. How dare he?

_You're a nerd, that's how._

Shut up head!

... Have I reverted to talking to myself?

_Yup, you're a wee bit crazy!_

Ally was leaning on the passenger door.

"About time babe! I haven't seen you in 3 hours. I missed you." She pouted.

I smiled and walked over to her, putting my hands on either side of her, and I kissed her.

She put her hands on my face and kissed back.

.. Maybe I shouldn't worry about Elliot. Yeah. I'm fine. We're fine.

I pulled back from the kiss and she frowned.

"Boo! Bring those lips back!"

"Nope. I gotta get you home before Mr. Dawson kills me."

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed me off of her.

"Later." She promised.

Then she opened the door and got in the car.

I smirked and walked over to the driver's side.

This girl's gonna be the death of me.

...

"Dez, I'm not sure about this." I said nervously.

"Dude, you're doing this! You could get famous! And I could be your video director! And you and Ally could write the songs! It'll be perfect!"

"Won't I need a manager?"

"We'll find you one later! C'mon dude!"

I thought about it. Hell, lets do it. I nodded, and Dez smirked.

I got my acoustic guitar from beside my bed and sat down on my bed.

Dez set up the camera and ran up and sat next to me on my bed.

"What UP?!" We screamed.

"My name's Austin Moon."

"And I'm his trusty dusty ginger best friend, Dez Worthy!"

"And Im here to sing you a song that I wrote called Rock Me! Count me down Dez."

"Three, two, one! Go!"

I started strumming on my guitar.

Dez rocked his head back and forth.

"Haha, Do you remember summer '09?Wanna go back there every night, Just can't lie, was the best time of my life!" I sang smiling.

"Woah!" Dez sang.

" Lying on the beach as the sun blew out, playing this guitar by the fire too loud, Oh my, my, they could never shut us down!"

"Woah!"

"I used to think that I was better alone!" I sang.

"Why did I ever wanna let you go?" Dez sang.

"Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea, The words you whispered I will always believe!"

I paused for a second.

I chuckled.

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah! I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah!" We sang together.

"I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care!"

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah!"

Cue my awesome guitar solo.

Dez started tapping on his legs.

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah! I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah!"

"YEAH!" I sang loudy.

"Rock me girl! Rock my world! I want you to!"

"Rock me!" Dez sang.

"Rock me!" I sang.

"ROCK ME, YEAH!"

Dez and I laughed and high fived.

"That was awesome!" He screamed, running over to the camera and turning it off.

Here we come YouTube.

...

I groaned.

Who the hell was calling me at 5am?

I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes.

Of course it was Dez.

"What do you want goofball?"

"WE GOT A MILLION VIEWS!"

I sat up in bed.

"WHAT?"

"OUR VIDEO GOT A MILLION VIEWS!" HE SCREAMED.

Holy shit!

"HOW? WE UPLOADED IT LIKE 12 HOURS AGO!" I exclaimed.

"I DUNNO! BUT WE'RE FAMOUS DUDE!"

I sat there speechless. Holy crap. We're famous! IM FAMOUS!

I have to call Ally!

"Dez! I gotta call you back dude!"

"Alright bro! WOOOO! MOM, ME AND AUSTIN ARE FAMOUS!" He screamed.

I laughed and hung up. Then I dialed Ally's number.

She answered on the last ring.

"Yeah babe?" She answered sounding sleepy.

"ME AND DEZ ARE FAMOUS!" I exclaimed.

Well, that probably woke her up.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"How?"

"We posted a video on YouTube of us singing, and we got A MILLION VIEWS IN TWELVE HOURS!"

"Woah! Thats awesome babe! What song did you sing?"

"Oh, this song I wrote called Rock Me!"

Then she got silent.

"Baby?" I asked.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"THAT'S MY SONG!" She yelled angrily.

I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

I slowly put the phone back to my ear.

"How could you STEAL MY SONG! What kinda boyfriend are you?!"

"I swear I didn't know Als!"

"Don't even call me that!"

"Baby I swear I'll make it up to you!"

".. How?"

"I'll tell everyone you wrote the song. And I'll give you something tomorrow when I come over to work on the project! Okay?"

"... You're lucky you're cute Aus."

I smiled.

"Yay! I'll see you tomorrow baby." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, probably rolling her eyes.

She was still mad.

"I'll make it up, promise."

"You better."

"I love you."

"Love you too Aus." She sighed.

I smiled.

"Bye."

"Seeya."

...

Go go go. I looked at my phone. Got 15 minutes.

Me and mom stared at the oven hard.

"14 minutes Aus." She said, glancing at her watch.

"Oh, thanks for not pressuring me Mom!" I yelled.

"RING ALREADY!" I screamed.

The timer dinged and I sped over to the oven, turned it off, put on a oven mitt, and got the cupcakes out of the oven.

I quickly took off the oven mitt and waited a few seconds before touching the pan. Cool enough.

"11 minutes!" Mom exclaimed.

I grabbed the pan and started running to the door.

But then I ran into the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me mom. I love you." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled at me.

"I love you too. 10 minutes hun."

I smiled back and ran to the door.

...

Oh my god!

3 minutes left!

I slam my foot on the pedal.

And then the craziest thing happened.

I heard Dez and I ON THE RADIO!

NO WAY!

I pulled into Ally's driveway and called Dez.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TOO?" He exclaimed.

"Hell YEAH! WE'RE ON THE RADIO!"

"And that was Austin Moon and Dez Worthy, Miami locals, singing 'Rock Me'!" The radio guy said.

We both screamed.

"I gotta go dude!" I exclaimed.

"Alright!"

Then he hung up.

Holy crap, WE WERE ON THE RADIO!

He smiled really big.

Then looked at the time.

HOLY CRAP! 20 seconds!

I jumped out of my car and got the cupcakes out of the back seat.

10. 9.

I ran over to the front door.

6. 5.

I knocked on it.

3. 2.

She opened it.

"You're late." She smirked.

"Nope, I had one second left! HA!"

Then she looked down.

"Aw, you baked me cupcakes?" She asked, smiling softly.

I nodded and smiled back.

"Oh, get in here!"

I chuckled and walked in.

"They better taste good." She smirked.


	5. Dez And Trish?

**WOAAAAAH! Look who came out of the shadows!**

**Yes, it's me! Im back you sons of a bitches! Miss meh? Of course you did :) sorry for the long ass wait, but I forgot to post the author's note saying that the story was on hiatus. I lost inspiration. But I just found it.**

**And boooooy, is it good ;)**

**So my patient non-reviewing readers, I bring you, 'Satisfaction'**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Austin & Ally! Now scram**!

I smirked at her as the video finished.

She had her arms crossed.

"... Ok it WAS awesome." she grumbled, taking the last cupcake and demolishing it.

I pumped my fists in the air.

"Told you!" I exclaimed.

"But you still stole my song."

"Details, details." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"But uh... Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said the video had 1 million views."

"It does, right?"

"Noooo... It has 9,560,124 views."

My eyes widened to the point I thought they fall out of their sockets.

"OH MY PANCAKES!" I exclaimed.

That's almost one million views!

"Austin... You're freaking famous!"

"Ally... You do know what this means, right?"

She shook her head.

"We have to keep giving them more! They want more! See," I said pointing to the comment section.

"'You should totally make more videos!

'Make another one!'

'Oh my god they're sooo cute!'"

Ally growled a little when she heard that one.

"And there's thousands more! Ally, we have to make another video!"

"Im sorry, did you say we?"

"Of course! There's no way I could make it without you."

She smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I smiled back.

She leaned up out of the chair and kissed me on the cheek.

"So, was Dez and I were thinking, you could be the songwriter, he could be the director, and I could be the rockstar! It's perfect!"

"Don't you need a manager?"

"... Yeah, and we need to find me a manager too before the next video."

"And when do you plan to post another video?"

"... Friday?"

"AUSTIN ITS MONDAY!"

"Yeah, I know! But you're an amazing songwriter, and I'm pretty sure we can find a good manager by like Wednesday!"

"But the project! It's due on Friday!"

"And we'll get that done too! We can do anything Als."

She thought about for a moment.

"Fine. But I swear to god I'm not failing Austin."

"Psh, nerd over here, you seem to have forgotten my superior intelligence."

She smirked.

"You're such a geek!"

"Psh, you love me for it!"

...

Dez printed up a bunch of fliers, and we're putting them all around Miami. Hey, I'm gonna find a manager? It's gonna have to be quick.

We ran into some complications near the end of putting up the fliers.

I forgot the whole reason I was getting a manager.

Because I'm famous.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S AUSTIN MOON!"

One scream. That's all it took.

Dez's eyes widened.

"RUUUUUUUUUN!" He exclaimed.

He took off, Ally and I right behind him.

"CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"MARRY MEEEEE!"

"CAN I KISS YOU?"

"LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

One word, craaaazy!

We made a bunch of twists and turns but they were still behind us.

"HEAD TO SONIC BOOM!" Ally yelled.

When we finally reached the mall, they were still behind us. Damn, they're persistent.

"STOP!" A angry voice exclaimed.

Dez, Ally, and I stopped in our tracks.

A short Latina girl stepped in front of us.

"LEAVE BEFORE I CHEW ALL YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT LIKE FREAKIN TOBACCO!" She barked.

Dez and I nodded our heads. Impressive.

The fan girls cleared out.

"Woah, that was awesome!" I exclaimed, walking up to the girl.

"Eh, it's no biggy. I'm Trish De La Rosa. It's funny how I just ran into you, I was gonna call about the manager spot."

"Well after what you just did, you're definitely a candidate!" Ally said.

Trish smiled.

"You wanna talk? We have free time."

"Yes! Let's-" she started, but then a beep was heard from her watch.

"I'll meet you there, I have to get fired from my job."

Ally, Dez, and I raised our eyebrows in confusion.

"Well uh, meet as at Sonic Boom." I told her.

She nodded and then walked off.

"... Fired from her job?" Ally said, confused as ever.

"I don't even know." I replied.

Dez was silent as we walked to Mr. Dawson's music store.

"Dez, you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I think I just met the girl of my dreams." He said, smiling like an idiot.

Ally and I rolled our eyes and walked to Sonic Boom, Dez behind us.

...

Holy shit.

The three of us stared at Trish's resume. The thing was like 40 freakin pages long!

Trish just sat across from us, smirking her ass off.

"W-wow, you s-sure do have a-a lot of experience." Ally stuttered.

"I get around.." Trish replied.

Dez smiled all goofy at her. Dude has it bad.

"Group meeting." I said.

Dez, Ally, and I got up out of the bean bags and huddled up in a circle a few feet away from where Trish was sitting.

"I like her." Ally smiled.

"Hmmm.. I dunno."

"What? Austin, she's perfect!" Dez whispered.

"Of course you think so lover boy." I chuckled.

"I mean, she's obviously responsible! Look at all those jobs on her resume!" Ally commented.

"And she's preeeeetty.." Dez said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"And she's intimidating. She could be your bodyguard too.." Ally said.

I thought for a second.

Then I walked over to Trish.

"Guess who's Austin Moon's new manager?" I smirked.

Trish squealed and crushed me in a hug.

"Hey hey, not too tight, that's my boyfriend." Ally told her.

Trish let go abruptly.

"Sorry."

"You could hug me..." Dez said under his breath.

Ally giggled as Trish rolled her eyes and hugged him.

Dez blushed and hugged back.

I think this is the start of something awesome.

...

Dez and Trish had to go home, so it was just Ally and I here.

"You can go home now baby." Ally told me for the umpteenth time.

"I'd rather be with you." I shrugged.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're sweet." She said.

"Psh, thought you'd have gotten used to it by now."

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against mine. God those lips.

I put my hands on either side of her face and kissed back.

I would kiss her all day if she let-

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" A voice interrupted our little kissing session.

That voice belonging to an arrogant douchebag. You guessed it yet?

"Um, hi Elliot." Ally said nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to talk to Austin for a sec."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I growled.

Ally rolled her eyes and walked up to the practice room.

"You two have fun." She said, closing the door.

As soon as the door closed, Elliot started smirking.

"See you've been enjoying my left overs nerd."

"Go to hell."

"Want me to say hi to your dad?" He barked back.

I growled angrily at him and punched him square in the face.

He stumbled back a bit and held his nose.

Woah, I must be a good puncher.

"Get out." I said.

"I'll get you tomorrow singer boy." He mumbled, storming out.

"Well that's just peachy..." I mumbled, walking up the stairs.

I'm dead.


End file.
